Hands
by Devektra
Summary: Yes, Beauty. I would like to hold your hand. (Slight spoilers of Naruto's novels)


**I do not own Naruto.**

It was a perfect day for a wedding. The sun wasn't too hot, and the wind wasn't too strong. The weather was giving its blessings for Hinata e Naruto. Ino applied a light layer of lipstick and smacked her lips together, and with a last look in the mirror to check her appearance she went downstairs, where Sai was waiting for her.

She smiled to herself.

Sai.

Ever since the mission on the Land of the Silence, they were getting closer to each other. Ino never felt more relieved than when she finally found him in the middle of the darkness, where that genjutsu had drowned his mind in.

Sai was there, all alone and she'd never forget his expression when she reached him, digging all the way through the thick darkness.

When he finally woke up of the genjutsu they were holding hands, she never knew who took the initiative.

"Beauty" he said, like it was air filling his lungs.

She never felt so happy listening to the cognomen.

Now he was waiting for her in the couch of her living room, he offered to pick her up, so they could attend together for the wedding. Sai stood up in the moment he saw Ino entering the room.

"Beauty" He said again. But this time he was somewhat flabbergasted, absorbing her figure with his deep pitch black eyes. Ino felt his face and ears heating up under those orbs. "You look… Beautiful…" He said sheepishly, with long pauses between the words, like he was unsure of what to speak.

Ino felt suddenly really self conscious on her white silk top and a black pencil skirt reaching her calves. Her long platinum blonde hair was hanging loose on her back, ending somewhere in the middle of her thighs. The compliment made the burning sensation in ears even stronger.

"Sai-kun." She greeted back, a bit shy for her usual behavior. She had the tendency of getting a bit retracted next to him. "You look…Handsome." She drifted in her choice of words too, but Ino wasn't lying, Sai looked really neat and sophisticated in his white long sleeved shirt with black vest and trousers. It made him look more adult and enhanced his pale skin and big dark eyes.

"Hm, shall we go?" She asked after a moment of silence, pointing to the front door.

Sai gave her a short nod and walked towards the door, reaching it first and opening to her. Ino noticed a hint of blush on his milky cheeks and smiled. She appreciated his gesture, though she knew that he'd probably read it in a book or something, but still, was very sweet of him being this gentleman.

When they were out of the Yamanaka's garden, Sai stopped briefly and Ino turned on her heels to face him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Sai looked at his feet first, and then started carefully.

"Beauty… I read in this book…"

Ino was growing familiar with his habits, once they're spending a lot of time together having lunch, dinner or strolling around their favorite places in Konoha, and his questions and interpretations (sometimes misinterpretations) of his various books didn't bother her anymore.

Ino had this thing inside of her, to help him with this lack of feelings, to help him to discover his emotions, to help Sai understand all of it, almost a raw sense of protection. In some ways Sai was so naïve that she just wanted to be there for him, to take care of him and sometimes it was so strong that it'd scare her. Who she was trying to fool? She was absolutely in love with him.

Was it the way Sakura felt about Sasuke all these years? These loads of visceral feelings? If it was like this, she never loved Sasuke. She was just infatuated with his good looks and skills like the fool little girl she used to be when younger. But Sai… It was a whole different world about him. Where everyone only could see the emotionless guy, with a big mouth, Ino saw a lonely figure waiting for someone to help in discovering himself. And Ino wanted to be this person.

"You read…?" She pulled her hands back, crossing them and contemplated his face, waiting for the question. She could tell he was fidgeting a bit, a very unusual thing of his. "You can tell me Sai, what you read?"

"I… I read that when people are really closer… Like in when they spend a lot of time together, they can get comfortable with some displays of proximity like holding hands…" He was looking to something invisible on the ground between them.

It took a minute to Ino to realize what he meant. She felt her lips slowing growing into a smile

"I mean, we spend a lot of time together, right?" He continued quickly, the slightest of the blushes spreading on his face.

"Yes, we spend a lot of time together." She smiled even more, and suddenly she felt so heart warmed that hints her usual behavior appeared, the blunt and straight spoken Ino. "Do you want to hold my hand, Sai?" She asked suddenly.

His dark eyes snapped very wide with her question and the pink tone of his cheeks got stronger. However, he seemed kind of determinate when he answered.

"Yes, Beauty. I would like to hold your hand."

Ino, held herself to not giggle. Her heart was pounding on her chest; she was worrying if he could listen. She was worrying if he'd feel the same, if Sai had feelings towards her. She quickly decided to focus on the current moment, and when he reached in an almost coyly manner for her hand, Ino met him halfway and they intertwined fingers. His hand had long fingers, and in despite of work most part of time with pens and pencils in his artworks, Sai had smooth hands.

She liked the sensation; a flashback threw her mind back to that day on the Land of the Silence, where she felt his hand on hers for the first time. Apparently he was lost in some kind of daze as well, because when Ino spoke he looked a bit startled.

"So… I think we should go, or otherwise we gonna be late to the wedding." She said kindly with a small smile still playing on her lips. Sai nodded in agreement and they took their way down the street, squeezing her hand slightly, like he was reassuring himself of her presence.

When they arrived to the venue, they were still holding hands, and when everyone saw then together, obviously teased them about their hands connected. But for Ino's surprise, Sai didn't let go of her.

Hinata and Naruto were the ones getting married, but Ino was probably happier than the bride in that day.

* * *

 _ **So, I just needed to get it out of my system. I love Sai a lot (his awkwardness is somewhat really charming), and I love the fact he married Ino and they had a cute boy. But in my mind I really ship KibaIno, I mean, they just so hot and sexy and... I think they really suit each other. But after reading the some of the Naruto novels (Konoha, Sakura and Shikamaru) I just pictured this moment between Ino and Sai. And like KibaIno will never exist (only in my mind), I think that Kishimoto could give at least SaiIno a bit more of development, (I mean, I wonder seriously how was their wedding and stuff.) Specially Sai's relationship with Inojin, who is the cutest thing ever.**_

 _ **Again, English is not my first language, but I don't know, I'm reading so much fics and books in English that when I start to type something it just comes out in… English! Does it make any sense? So, probably there's some grammar mistakes, for that I apologize. Constructive criticism is welcomed. And if you liked, give it a review :)**_


End file.
